Vim
|footer = }} Vim (stylized as Vim!) is a soft drink in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Background Vim! Pop Incorporated was founded in 1931, initially being sold as a health tonic. It wasn't as popular as Nuka-Cola, however in Maine it was more widely consumed than its rival. Vim was even referred to as a state tradition and about to become the official state drink of Maine; however, during the process of making this official, legal situations forced the company to back off its marketing. Vim was going to be bought out by the Nuka-Cola Corporation before the war. Doyle Reed, the owner who held the company in his family for years, was fighting against the takeover. However, with certain financial problems being caused by the company's legal issues, the CEO was being urged to sell the company. The only legal entanglement that the public was aware of consisted of a male employee of the Vim! Factory allegedly punching a female bar patron, though many witnesses denied this. Still, the local news attached to this story and forced the company to hold back on television advertisements and product release. One successful form of marketing which continued despite these problems was the Vim! Ambassador program, where salespeople in fully functional T-51 power armor painted in Vim! livery would go out among the public. Two sets of such armor are available: one in Vim! Paint at the Vim! Pop factory next to the terminal where the paint schemes can be downloaded, and another in Vim! Refresh Paint in a truck along the coastal road north of the National Park visitor's center. Vim had several varieties: Vim, Vim Refresh, Vim Quartz and Vim Captain's Blend. Characteristics A combination of pure Maine spring water and other extracts and syrups, the flagship beverage of the Vim! Pop corporation is slightly fermented, which helps to better bring out its unique and natural flavor profile.Vim! Pop factory terminal entries; Vim mixing terminal, Tour Notes #6 In terms of restorative properties, basic Vim is the weakest of the four known flavors, yet still better than a bottle of regular Nuka-Cola. It restores 50% more health with the added benefits of being craftable and not subjecting the consumer to any additional radiation poisoning, thus making it useful especially during the early game stages. However, its usefulness is somewhat mitigated by only being available on the Island, a location the Sole Survivor probably will not visit for quite some time. Crafting Provided the recipe has previously been downloaded from the research terminal inside the laboratory on the roof of the Vim! Pop factory, Vim can be crafted from the following ingredients at any cooking station: Variants Locations * Fourteen Vim bottles can be found throughout the Vim! Pop factory. * One can be found in the small warehouse in front of Eagle's Cove tannery along with various empty bottles. * Three can be found in Beaver Creek Lanes. * Three can be found in the Vim truck trailer south of the basement armory. * Crafted at any cooking station. Notes * All flavors of Vim can be turned into their ice cold variants by putting them in Buddy and waiting at least 12 in-game hours. * No type of Vim confers any radiation to the consumer despite having been exposed to the Island's heavily irradiated environment for more than two centuries. Behind the scenes Vim, as well as its logo design, are largely modeled after the real-life beverage Moxie, a regionally popular soft drink that is the official soft drink of Maine. The word "moxie" has since entered North American English as a word meaning verve or daring, similar in meaning to "vim," (e.g. 'Vim and Vigor') based on the advertising for the soft drink in the 1930s. Like Vim, Moxie was originally marketed as a health tonic. References Category:Far Harbor consumables de:Vim! es:Vim! ja:Vim ru:Вим! uk:Вім!